Tainted Love
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin & Obiwan slash fiction drunk!Jedi


Title: Tainted Love  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: A/O  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to George Lucas  
Summary: A night out at the seediest bar in town. Maybe alluding to a darker nature, maybe I'm alluding to something deeper with this title or maybe as I always (nearly always) use song titles for my fics I just like this song; only my muse would know.

Obi-wan stared incredulously at the woman behind the counter as he handed over a pile of credits on his and Anakin's behalf. He wasn't sure what her least attractive feature could be; the black PVC top she was wearing that Obi-wan would have found more suitable as underwear, the innumerable metal things she adorned her face with, or her shocking pink hair. Anakin smiled graciously at her as he draped an arm over Obi-wan's shoulders and took their entrance receipts.

"No weapons in the club" she informed them with a bored tone, chewing on a gum stick as she held out her hand to receive their weapons.

"We have no weapons" Obi-wan replied with a slight of hand.

"Jedi huh?" She said with a knowing grin, she leant forward over the counter resting on her forearms and showing the two men what little of her there was left to see "Look the Boss don't care if you're Jedi, bounty hunter, or regular Joe the rules is no weapons" She held out her hand again to accompany her obtrusive smirk.

Anakin unclipped his saber and disabled it before handing it over to the girl in return for a plastic token. Obi-wan huffed indignantly before accepting to do the same.

"What kind of grotty establishment is this anyway?" Obi-wan sulked as Anakin lead them to the cloakrooms.

Anakin tried to smother an amused grin; Obi-wan didn't get out much and when he did it was usually to frequent some unfathomable convention, or an art house production, or very occasionally a trendy wine bar in the senatorial district none of which suited Anakin's tastes. Anakin liked to switch his Jedi self off and be just like every other twenty year old in a crowd; he liked to drink, flirt, smoke, and dance himself into a sweaty stupor under poor lighting to the sound of a heavy beat.

"Well we could have gone to the club uptown…" Anakin began as he relieved himself of his cloak in return for a different coloured plastic token revealing the black mesh tank top he wore under an open crisp white shirt, a belt of mock silver coins slung sexily low on his hips "…but I'm barred" he admitted freely with a furrowed contemplative expression.

"And pray tell…" Obi-wan begged with his usual blasé attitude to Anakin's frequent misdemeanours, handing over his cloak as he spoke "…how does a Jedi Knight find himself barred, hmm?"

Anakin took his hand as they snaked their way through the throng of patrons towards the bar and Obi-wan resigned to hear yet another story where something or other happened that would inevitably not be Anakin's fault; he shook his head with longanimity as his eyes cast a weary gaze over Anakin's back and the way his shirt hung from the boy's taut body and how his shoulder's dipped and rose as he forced a path through the crowd; he couldn't help but smile when he saw the attention Anakin was drawing just in knowing that the Knight was his. They fell into the clamour of bodies awaiting service at the bar.

"Well you see it wasn't my fault" Anakin started causing a victorious smirk to twitch at the corners of Obi-wan's mouth "I was at the bar when this girl came right up to me, I'd seen her looking but then she just came up draping herself all over the place and started talking to me. I was just being polite and chatting casually when this guy turned up giving me shit! I figured this is the girl's fella and that maybe he didn't like me talking to his girlfriend so I backed off, but he kept on at me so I kinda put him on his back, out stone cold. Well the girl starts screaming at me and a load of other guys came at me and I kinda got into a bit of a fight until a doorman escorted me from the premises and I was told in no uncertain terms that I wasn't to be seen there again"

Obi-wan detected pride in the young Knight's voice as he finished his tale but he was too tired to pull him up on it, it wasn't as if Anakin ever listened anyway and since his inception into Knighthood he was no longer Obi-wan's responsibility. Besides one of the things Obi-wan loved so much about Anakin was the stubbornness to keep a sense of identity, to not become just another Jedi Knight in service to a corrupt republic; Anakin's unwavering ability to pick and choose how and when to be a Jedi and damn anyone to tell him differently. It made Anakin fresh and kept Obi-wan young.

They found themselves with drinks far sooner than their place in the queue suggested they should have thanks to the unequivocal draw Anakin's piercing blue eyes and roguish smile had on the red skinned Twi'lek behind the bar; Anakin couldn't deny that they were qualities that often served him well. Obi-wan followed on his lover's heel as he scouted the joint for a suitable place to rest. They found a free table in a dark recess across the walkway from the dance floor; Obi-wan scooted onto the softly furnished upholstery and lay his head back against the cushion as he exhaled deeply. Anakin slid into the seat opposite him taking a swig from his bottle of brilliant red liquor and played a foot up the inside of Obi-wan's leg as he watched the older man.

"Somewhere else you'd rather be?" He inquired mockingly as Obi-wan's eyelids fluttered open then closed.

"In bed with a mug of hot cocoa and a good book" Obi-wan replied despite hearing how old and boring he sounded.

"You'll have fun" Anakin assured with a confident smile as his foot caressed the top of his Master's thigh. He took another long pull on the bottle as his eyes scanned the under-lit room, his fingers subconsciously tapping to the pounding rhythmic beat.

"If you say so" Obi-wan complied lounging comfortably across the seat with his arms folded over his chest, his eyes shut against the dank surroundings, the debauched costumes, and the caterwauling that apparently counted as music to the youth of this generation. Anakin chuckled.

"Drink, you'll feel better, I'm going for a dance" He informed before shimmying out of his seat and slinking off to the heaving dance floor with his Alco pop.

Obi-wan watched his devilishly angelic body saunter off with one half open eye before downing his whisky shot and returning to his state of serenity.

Anakin returned a half hour later with a wolfish grin plastered to his face and a sheen of sweat coating his exerted body. He slipped in between Obi-wan and the table settling himself atop the Jedi Master's lap before entwining his fingers through the mop of auburn hair and stealing a hungry kiss from the tired man's lips, an insistent length of Anakin prodding into Obi-wan's belly.

"Something tells me you've been flirting again" Obi-wan commented sardonically.

"Dancing makes me horny" Anakin quipped quickly raping Obi-wan's mouth a second time "dance with me".

"And watch you shake your randy pup arse at every head you turn? I could do without, thank you anyway" He declined smacking Anakin's ass as he spoke.

"I'm going for another drink and then you are gonna shake your ass on that dance floor just for me" Anakin ordered lasciviously before dismounting his charge and cantering off to the bar.

Anakin squeezed through the crowd to lean whorishly across the bar trying to catch the attention of the red Twi'lek, his hand running salaciously over his chest as his other fingered his curls, his tongue wetting his voluptuous lips with long swipes. She floated over to him almost immediately leaning across the bar into him as she stroked her lekku suggestively. A few patrons who had been waiting a long time for their drinks vocalised their disgruntlement at Anakin's preferential treatment but none of them acted on it; it was the way of the world with barmaids and pretty young men.

"What can I get you honey?" She asked in a saccharine tone, batting long well made up eyelashes in Anakin's direction.

"Same again, sweetheart, but um…you got anything that could 'spice' that whisky up? My friend's had a hard day and he needs to unwind" Anakin questioned with dark, lustful eyes chewing seductively on the end of his thumb.

"I'm sure I could find something honey, just because it's your friend" She answered stroking a long digit down the side of his cheek and over his truly kissable lips. "You need anything?" She enquired.

"I'm good, I already got everything I need" He teased taking her hand in his and sucking lasciviously on her fingers. She flicked her lekku behind her shoulders flirtatiously as he released her before dancing off to fetch his order. His wanton sexual display didn't even earn him a glance from the surrounding customers; they'd seen it all before and all hoped to be on the receiving end of someone's display before the evening was out, that was why they frequented this hole in the first place. She returned quickly with his drinks and Anakin handed over a crumpled note before leaving with a wink.

Obi-wan looked in peaceful sleep when Anakin returned to him but the Knight knew he was just trying to make a point; Obi-wan had had a hard and difficult day and had only agreed to come to the nightclub to still Anakin's persistent and quite frankly annoying whining. Anakin knew it aggravated the Jedi master, and really at twenty he should be past such petulance, but Anakin had found that whining insistently usually granted his wishes so he wasn't about to grow out of it anytime soon.

He placed the whisky glass in front of Obi-wan slipping into his seat as he did so before swallowing nearly half of the contents of his bottle in a single motion. Obi-wan watched his throat as he swallowed, wanting to move over onto Anakin and glide his tongue licentiously over the skin of his neck tracing the path of the liquid down, nibbling lightly on his Adam's apple when he reached it and then kissing back up until his mouth closed in on those delicious lips Anakin was currently teasing around the neck of his bottle.

Obi-wan let out an involuntary whimper as Anakin slid the whole neck of the glass bottle into the back of his throat and he found himself spreading his thighs a little wider and adjusting his leggings a little looser to accommodate his growing appreciation of Anakin's ministrations. He coughed in an attempted to regain some control over himself and poured the sharp shot of whisky down his throat in a fluid motion.

Any sense of control Obi-wan thought he was gaining was now about to be lost to the delicate mix of chemicals that he was blissfully unaware of spiking his drink.

He didn't notice the change it just came over him in soft slow waves but at some point he realised that his tiredness and need to make a point of it had dissipated, the music had developed a beat that no longer frustrated him and in fact he felt an insistent pull to move to it, wiggle his hips and tap his feet in time, and the shoddy surroundings had suddenly become an infusion of colour swaying with the surge of sound, calling him to join the fun.

Anakin grinned as he sipped on his drink watching Obi-wan react to the pick-me-up. It wasn't the kind of thing he did often, spiking his friend's drinks, but he felt that Obi-wan would never let go in this place without it and Anakin wanted some fun and he wanted Obi-wan to join him in it; he'd look out for Obi-wan of course make sure no harm came to him, he loved Obi-wan he wasn't about to see him hurt, and when the Jedi Master's senses addled to such a state that all he cared about was the electricity of the rhythmic thump and the pretty lights and desire Anakin would take control of him, to keep him safe. Everything would be alright.

Anakin finished the remainder of his drink and settled his dark desperate eyes on his lover.

"Dance with me" He ordered holding out a strong hand which Obi-wan took compliantly.

They weaved their way through the throbbing mass of people, creating a space for themselves where there was previously not one in the cattle market arena. They moved in time with the music pressed up against each other and against everyone else around them in the limited suffocating space; the beat drumming out like a heartbeat tempting the dancers into it's lair with it's pretty song only to consume them in the darkness.

The air around them was heavy and thick with heat and sweat and stale recycled oxygen, Anakin's shirt clinging to his back in the humidity, his curls dripping with perspiration welded to his burning skin. Obi-wan was unaware of the heat, or the sweat, or the crowds, his mind was just awash with the vibrancy and colour as he ground his body into those around him, Anakin dancing on him, snaking his lecherous hands over the Jedi Master's sweltering form, abusing his mouth with concupiscent kisses and nuzzling into the older man's neck seeking and begging lustfully.

Obi-wan's hands gripped Anakin's shirt for a steady sense of balance as the young Knight pushed him into the writhing bodies of the surrounding patrons pressing his amorous desire into his lover's thigh as he swayed them both to the throbbing hum of the electric beat. Obi-wan moaned loudly throwing his head back in wanton pleasure as Anakin cupped his crotch in his nimble fingers, caressing and teasing Obi-wan's arousal through the rough fabric of his leggings; Obi-wan's own fingers running across the mesh of the young boy's top to skate over pert nipples, gripping and tugging on the net material as Anakin pressed harder against him, stroking his length with long quick movements in blatant disregard for their surroundings.

Obi-wan threw himself against the boy's hot frame as his mind drowned in aphrodisia whimpering and cursing into Anakin's ear, coming fast and furious when the Knight squeezed his palm tight into the Master's erection biting possessively into his shoulder as he did so.

He stumbled in Anakin's grasp with the sheer force and shock of his orgasm blushing furiously for coming in his pants like a fifteen year old Padawan with a wet dream, but Anakin didn't seem to have minded if his dirty grin was anything to go by or his indecent groping of Obi-wan's groin to feel the dampness seep through to his expert hand; but that didn't quell the flush in the Jedi Master's cheek.

"I think my dancing days are over" He shouted over the banging rhythm, removing Anakin's hand before zigzagging a path in retreat from the dance floor. Anakin followed him.

"Something wrong?" He asked towering over the diminutive form of his lover as they found some space.

Obi-wan leaned up to kiss Anakin in a manner to show his appreciation for Anakin's abilities on the dance floor.

"Take me home Anakin, I want to love you and I can't make love to you in somewhere like this" Obi-wan replied gesticulating to their surroundings.

Anakin smiled affectionately and tilted Obi-wan's chin towards him to press a loving kiss to his lips.

"Ok we'll go" He agreed.

Taking Obi-wan's hand in his he dug in his pockets for the tiny coloured discs that would allow them to retrieve their possessions and as he juggled them in the air he knew that life would always give him what he wanted, all he'd ever have to do is ask.


End file.
